


Instinto Animal

by Indiasld



Category: También llamado locxs del coño - Fandom, ot - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Raoul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Agoney, es básicamente porno, no me hagáis un hilo por favor, soy malísima con estas mierdas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiasld/pseuds/Indiasld
Summary: El rubio contó hasta diez, intentando mantener la cabeza fría, intentando frenar sus impulsos, intentando parar lo que preveía que acabaría siendo la destrucción de su barrera mental y emocional, lo que él bien sabía que acabaría siendo su ruina. Su puto talón de Aquiles, sin duda, era el canario, y él lo sabía.





	Instinto Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste (y que no sea una mierda demasiado gorda).

Raoul nunca utilizaba su voz de alpha, de hecho, tenía la convicción de que era otra artimaña de la biología para reducir a los omegas a simples objetos, meros seres sumisos que se podían  ser utilizados al antojo de cualquier alpha. Solía pensar que esa voz nunca se utilizaba para un buen fin y casi nunca acarreaba nada bueno en cualquier desenlace, dado que con frecuencia venia de la mano de una baja autoestima, ansias de control y en general una personalidad bastante escalofriante.

Él, por su parte, siempre se había considerado un alpha con más paciencia y cordura que la mayoría. A pesar de su fuerte carácter, casi nunca perdía la compostura ante sus instintos más primitivos y mucho menos ante un omega, eso era algo que llevaba a rajatabla hasta en sus peores momentos (como cuando se restregaba con la pared, mordiendo su puño, intentando paralizar el fuego que le inundaba cada centímetro de su piel durante los momentos previos al comienzo de su celo, pero eso ya es otra historia).

Había conseguido llevar fiel a sus principios y jamás aprovecharse del beneficio inherente que conllevaba el ser un alpha, por muy fea que se pusiera la cosa. No entendía de diferencias entre alpha, betas u omegas, siempre había respetado a cada persona que se le pusiera por delante.

No obstante, en este precioso momento y con este omega en particular, Raoul tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no utilizar su voz de alpha, coger al omega con sus propias manos y encerrarlo en una habitación hasta que por fin se callase la puta boca.

\- ¿Te puedes callar ya? –le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa malévola y desafiante.

No era la primera vez que Agoney ponía a prueba su paciencia en lo que llevaban de concurso, después de todo, dos meses dan para mucho y no podía esperar encerrarse en una casa con 16 personas sin que hubiera al menos una con la que no congeniase del todo.  Sin embargo esta semana el moreno estaba especialmente insoportable, y muy, pero que muy presente.

El rubio no podía evitar encontrárselo allá donde fuese, como una sombra, siempre sigiloso pero siempre desafiante. Desde el principio Agoney había tenido una actitud altiva con él, cosa que no le sorprendía porque desde los castings el moreno había mostrado un gran desagrado por los alphas, y en particular los hombre alphas, por lo que Raoul  llevaba todas las de perder.

El caso es que esta semana estaba siendo especialmente molesto y el rubio ya empezaba a estar cansado.

\- ¿Por qué no te callas tú un ratito ya la boca? – respondió el rubio, sentándose en su lado de la mesa, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros- que pesado estás, chaval.

De repente, el murmullo general que se forma en cada comida cesó, lo que hizo al rubio levantar la mirada fijada en su plato para buscar el motivo del brutal silencio que se había generado. Tras un simple plano general, lo vio, el moreno, que hasta ahora había estado comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa de en frente, ahora estaba quieto, con la mirada y fija en su persona y los ojos llenos de rabia.

Había muchas cosas que encendían la mecha corta de la bomba emocional que era Agoney, muchísimas, desde un murmullo mientras él ensayaba hasta una risa a destiempo o cualquier comentario jocoso sobre lo dóciles que eran los omegas, no obstante, pocas cosas prendían tan rápido su mecha como que insinuasen que su presencia se hacía pesada. Él lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, Raoul pasaba demasiado tiempo observando al moreno como para no darse cuenta y aunque se negase admitirlo, en sus profundidades el rubio intuía que algo había detrás de esa extraña curiosidad que sentía por su compañero, esa extraña manía de observar todos sus movimientos, todas sus reacciones, como queriendo ver más allá de la fría y dura fachada que rodeaba al canario, como conocer lo que ocultaba, aquello que escondida con tanto empeño.

Por eso mismo el rubio sabía que algo iba realmente mal cuando en vez de una mala contestación o quizá una risa sarcástica, la respuesta a su comentario fue un silencio sepulcral. Sabía que había cruzado una raya, que había sobrepasado un límite que hasta ahora había sido infranqueable y que, lamentablemente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando el moreno se levantó de mesa como si fuera un torbellino, de manera muy brusca y algo torpe, tirando la silla a su paso, el rubio se esperaba un grito, un empujón e incluso un puñetazo en la cara pero lo que jamás habría podido imaginar era que el canario saliese corriendo en dirección opuesta. Raoul se quedó paralizado (moñeco), de repente no entendía nada.

\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa? –la voz de Miriam rompió brutalmente el silencio, acompañada de una mirada acusante.

\- ¿Qué que me pasa a mí? ¿por qué coño no le preguntas que le pasa a él? –contesto el rubio levantándose de la mesa, echando la silla para atrás bruscamente, con la mirada fija en la gallega- es él el que lleva todo el día dando por culo, si no puede aguantar que le respondan, que no provoque.

Las peleas entre alphas nunca era nada fácil o gustoso de ver pero las peleas entre alphas con un omega en la ecuación casi siempre conllevaban un final trágico como resultado. Raoul se puso tenso,  elevando sus hombros por instinto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Mira chaval, no se cuál será vuestro problema –contesto la gallega mientras se levanta de la mesa y se dirigía hacia Raoul- pero sé que vas a ir a donde quiera que este Agoney y le vas a pedir perdón, porque puede que él quizá te haya buscado pero jamás te ha dicho nada que sepa que puede hacerte daño, y sinceramente, creo que tú –mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su pecho- no eres tan mierda como para hacer algo así y no arrepentirte.

El rubio quería decirle que ella no tenía ni puta idea de si él había sido herido por el canario o no, que ni se imaginaba las provocaciones, miradas y malas contestaciones que había tenido que soportar por parte de su compañero pero sabía por la mirada chispeante de la gallega que su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse y sobrepasar dos límites infranqueables en el mismo día no era algo que Raoul pudiera permitirse hacer y salir ileso, por lo que decidió callarse.

\- No se lo merece Miriam, no se merece vaya detrás de él- respondió el rubio con un suspiro- pero bueno.

Sin decir una palabra más, sin esperar contestación alguna y bajo la todavía atenta mirada de sus compañeros, el catalán salió en busca del canario hacia las habitaciones. Por el camino se encontró de sopetón con el olor tan distintivo del moreno, mezclado con una combinación de tristeza y rabia, lo que provoco que se frenase en seco junto a la puerta del baño.

Raoul dudó por un segundo si abrir esa puerta, el dulce aroma del canario siempre había sido una debilidad para él, por lo que procuraba mantener una distancia prudencial en los espacios muy cerrados, sabía lo que podía pasar si abría esa puerta y se encontraba a su compañero llorando. El instinto alpha era proteger a los omegas, lo que conllevaba consolarlos a la primera señal de molestia que estos mostrasen, la más pequeña mueca o  cambio de aroma provocaba que la inquietud se apoderase del cuerpo del alpha hasta que el omega se encontrase cómodo de nuevo.

Él solía pensar que más allá de su familia jamás encontraría a nadie que activase su instinto de protección con tanta rapidez y potencia, que era uno de los pocos alphas que no había sido diseñado para seguir sus instintos, por lo que quizás él jamás llegaría a sentir esa extraña unión casi animal que tenían la mayoría de pajeras alphas/omegas, ese lazo tan fuerte que les hacia sentir lo que su compañero de vida sentía, esa sensación que todo el mundo describía como fuego en las venas cuando su compañero se acercaba y ese dolor agudo en el pecho cuando su compañero estaba lejos, aunque solo fuera a unos metros. Él pensaba que era diferente, que era la excepción, pero estaba equivocado.

Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura del moreno, sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, como pensado que si se esforzase un poquito más conseguiría desaparecer, ser invisible. Raoul sintió de repente como un dolor intenso inundaba su pecho, apenas dejándole respirar, a la vez que todos sus instintos le rogaban que corriera al lado del omega y le abrazase hasta frenar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por esa cabecita suya.

Respiro hondo, reprimiendo sus instintos y acercándose con cautela al canario, temiendo que pudiese asustarlo (después de todo el olor de un alpha alterado no solía ser algo que tranquilizase de ninguna manera), ya que este parecía tan inmerso en sus pensamiento que ni si quiera había notado la entrada de Raoul.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio con voz suave y calmada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El moreno levanto la mirada bruscamente, clavando sus chispeante y profundos ojos negros sobre el rubio.

\- ¿Qué haces coño aquí? –respondió el canario esquivando la pregunta, con la mirada fija en él.

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo muy bien que hago aquí –respondió el rubio sin apartar la mirada, con voz tranquila y hasta con una pequeña sonrisa irónica en la cara- pero Miriam ha insistido en que no podía dejar que te fueses así y yo no soy tan gilipollas como para cabrear a la leona en una semana tan tensa como esta.

Agoney respondió con una pequeña risa jocosa, apartando la mirada del catalán y fijando la mirada en la puerta sin decir palabra, el rubio en sus adentros lo considero como una pequeña victoria.

\- Mira, Ago, si no me quieres decir que te pasa, yo lo entiendo, –continuó Raoul sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- sé que tú y yo no tenemos la mejor relación –el canario puso los ojos en blando pero le dejo continuar- quizá nuestras personalidades sean opuestas, o simplemente no nos hemos dado la oportunidad de que el otro nos demuestre que no es tan tonto como pensamos, pero el caso es que creo que tú no eres el tipo de persona que va buscando grecas y llevas unos días que estas a la que saltas.

El moreno giro la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en él de nuevo y abrió la boca para contestar, por sus facciones, de no muy buena manera pero Raoul fue más rápido y le tapó la boca con la mano delicadamente.

\- No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa –bajo la mano cuando vio que el canario le iba a dejar continuar sin interrumpirle de nuevo- solo estoy diciendo que si te abrieses un poquito más a lo mejor podría llegar a comprender que es lo que te pasa y podríamos terminar por fin esta guerra fría porque ya no solo nos afecta a ti y a mí.

Apartó la mirada de los ojos del canario, intentando encontrar las palabras en su cabeza que le ayudasen a definir todo lo que le hacía sentir ese chico y su extraño tira y afloja continuo. La gama de sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento era demasiado extensa como para poder definirla con claridad, lo que al principio comenzó como furia y rabia se había ido convirtiendo paulatinamente en impotencia, y esta impotencia en una tristeza que le hacía sentir en una montaña rusa de emociones en la que él iba cuesta abajo, sin frenos y sin cinturón de seguridad.

Si había algo que él pensaba que acercarse a representar sus sentimientos era la impotencia, aunque la palabra se quedase corta para el cumulo de emociones y sentimientos sin duda era la que más predominaba en su cabeza y emociones.

Impotencia de no entenderle, impotencia de no poder parar los enfrentamientos, impotencia de entrarle  al trapo, impotencia de buscarle sin quererlo, impotencia de pasarse, impotencia de no saber qué es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero sobre todo, impotencia de no poder evitar sentir que siempre acaba haciéndole daño. Esa sensación dejaba a Raoul abrumado, lo fácil que parecía herir al canario con las palabras equivocadas saliendo de su boca, como si él tuviera el poder de destruirle, como si fuera un mero papel en sus manos rogando por no ser arrugado y tirado.

\- Tienes razón –respondió Agoney rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que el rubio girase la cabeza para mirarle de nuevo- está claro que tenemos que dejar de tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza porque no solo nos afecta a ti y a mí. Creo que si nos peleamos una vez más Miriam empezará a hacer campaña para que me echen –mientras una pequeña sonrisa irónica que dibuja en sus labios- aunque no creo que lo tenga muy difícil.

-Imbécil –salto el rubio bruscamente sin pensar.

\- Dos segundos has tardado en joderlo, muy bien, debe ser tu nuevo record-el moreno se levantó, cruzándose de brazos ante la atenta mirada del rubio- está claro que tú y yo no estamos hechos para llevarnos bien.

\- Escúchame, lo siento –levantándose apresuradamente y acercándose a su compañero hasta tenerlo en frente- lo he dicho sin pensar. Simplemente me revienta ese tipo de cosas, me jode saber que no te valoras.

\- Tú no sabes una mierda –respondió cortante el canario acercándose al catalán- no tienes ni puta de mi vida deja de hacer como si te importase una mierda, anda, que no cuela.

\- Sé más de ti de lo que tú piensas –el rubio que seguía con la mirada clavada en los chispeantes ojos negros del moreno, dio un paso atrás al notar el dulce aroma de este intensificándose a su alrededor-. No todos vivimos mirando a nuestro ombligo como tú, Agoney.

\- Pero ¿qué coño dices, muchacho?–el moreno se acercó desafiante, dando un pequeño empujón al rubio que lo dejo apoyado en la pared-. ¿Qué cojones sabes tú de mí, niñato? Si solo te preocupas por tu culo, que si este baile no sé, que si esta nota no sé cuánto, que si escucho las clases por la noche porque soy el alumno perfecto… ¿Cuántas veces te has molestado en preguntarle a alguien si está bien? ¿Qué tal le ha ido el día, quizá? ¿Cuántas veces has mirada más allá de tu puto culo, Raoul?

Sabía que era mentira, por supuesto que lo sabía, más de una vez le habían comentado lo atento y servicial que era con sus compañeros, él mismo sabía que dentro de sus muchos defectos sin duda alguna no se encontraba el pasar de aquellos que le importaban, aun así no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y un dolor comprimiéndole el pecho. Pensar que esa era la imagen que Agoney tenía de él le rompía por dentro a pesar de no ser capaz de admitírselo todavía.

Conocía a la perfección el mecanismo de defensa del canario al sentirse acorralado ante cualquier sentimiento: directo a la yugular. Conocía de memoria su posición de defensa, sus gestos exagerados, su voz altiva y sus ojos haciendo de metralleta lanzado 10 balas por segundo. Raoul reconocía sus gustos, su mirada, su voz, hasta la puta posición de la lengua al hablar, todo, absolutamente todo, lo había observado con anterioridad en canario,  no era ninguna sorpresa.  Lo que no reconocía, lo que le dejo petrificado junto a la pared, incapaz de responder a los dardos envenados que eran las palabras del canario, era el olor.

Era un olor un distinto al que otras veces había percibido del omega. Obviamente había furia y sin duda se podía reconocer el característico aroma del canario en el aire, pero el olor ahora era mucho más intenso y mucho, mucho, mucho más dulce. Tan dulce que le puso los pelos de punta y activo todos sus instintos, sin poder evitar que un quejido ronco se escapara por su boca.

\- Agoney –dijo en un suspiro, casi suplicante, como implorándole algo que ni él sabia que era.

El moreno se acercó aún más al rubio, desafiante, con la mirada fija que es sus ojos y las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas dejaban adivinar parte del iris.

\- Agoney, para –suplico de nuevo el catalán, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un gran suspiro por la nariz.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero? –replico el moreno con seguridad, acercándose aun más, haciendo que el catalán abriera los ojos de golpe.

El aroma que rodeaba los pequeños metros en los que estaban encerrados era asfixiante a esas alturas, invadiendo cada poro de su piel, abrumador, intoxicante, arrollador, como Agoney en sí mismo.

El rubio contó hasta diez, intentando mantener la cabeza fría, intentando frenar sus impulsos, intentando parar lo que preveía que acabaría siendo la destrucción de su barrera mental y emocional, lo que él bien sabía que acabaría siendo su ruina. Su puto talón de Aquiles, sin duda, era el canario, y él lo sabía.

\- Sabes que no es buena idea-contrataco el rubio, aguantando la respiración, intentando ignorar el aroma que embriagaba la habitación.

\- ¿Qué coño sabes tú sobre lo que yo pienso? –a pesar de brusca respuesta, el canario se echó para atrás, encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose pequeño, el dolor ante el rechazo reflejado en todas sus facciones.- Eres un cobarde, Raoul. ¿Sabes qué? Que tienes razón, es una idea de mierda.

Raoul apretó los puños, inmóvil, observando como el moreno se alejaba con rabia y frustración en la mirada. Quiso agarrarle, quiso cogerle del brazo y obligarle a que dejase de gesticular. Quiso gritarle que parase, que dejase de hacer un puto drama por todo. Quiso utilizar su voz de alpha, sí, hacer que se callase de una vez, que se tranquilizase. Pero lo que más quería, lo que más ansiaba, era cogerle del cuello y juntar su boca con la suya, frenando todo movimiento, acallando cualquier palabra que quisiera salir de su boca, paralizando su furia, silenciando su cabeza.

\- No sabes ni qué coño quieres porque eres un niñato -cruzándose de brazos, con la mirada fija en sus ojos-. Eres un niño, Raoul, un puto crio que se dedica a jugar pero que va de duro en cuanto la cosa se empieza a poner interesante. Calientas, calientas y luego te echas para atrás. Así que tienes razón, esto es una idea de mierda por que lo que yo necesito, chaval, es un hombre.

Y así, con un ultimo empujón, con una mirada fría y una actitud de los más dramática, Agoney abandonó el baño dando un gran portazo, dejando a Raoul con las manos vacías, la sangre caliente y la cabeza hecha un puto lio, una vez más, por culpa del moreno.


End file.
